


Sleeper Agents

by APgeeksout



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sharing a Bed, implied Maria/Pepper, implied Sam/Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Sam literally sleep together in a SHIELD safe-house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeper Agents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



“If any little jokes or stories about what it's like to sleep with Maria Hill start hitting the grapevine, I'm going to know where they came from.” She carefully arranged her gear on top of the cupboard beside the bed, making sure she'd be able to easily reach both her knife and the new prototype tranquilizer pistol. (“Night-Night Gun” had finally caught on, but Coulson's science team had winced so hard the first time she'd called it that for their benefit that she'd stopped using the name again.) “And where to find you for purposes of retribution.”

“Worried the new recruits won't be afraid of you if they know about your Hello Kitty pajamas?” Wilson said wryly, placing his own sidearm on the upturned crate that served as makeshift night-table on the other side of the mattress. Maria had staked out the side nearest the door, and was glad not to have to deflect a load of over-chivalrous grandstanding from Wilson. “Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.”

In spite of herself, she smiled. There were no flannel jammies on this op; they were both dressed to roll out of bed and into the soup on a heartbeat's notice. Still, it almost felt like a luxury, to be able to sleep (in an actual bed, even if it had to be shared with the whole team at one time or another) and work and take watch in shifts. It was good to have allies again.

“And I won't tell anyone Falcon sleeps with a teddy bear,” she agreed, turning down the sheets and making a mental note to find out which of the smart-asses she'd vetted had taken it upon themselves to outfit the safe house with Iron Man bedding.

“Oh, Agent Hill,” he chided, “I thought you knew your people better than that.” He slid between the sheets. “If you tell everyone about Mr. Ted, it only enhances my reputation as a sensitive guy.”

She hit the lights and settled in beside him, flipping the pillow over, the cartoon Iron Man pressed against the mattress instead of under her cheek. She preferred to have as few reminders of Tony Stark in her bed as possible these days.

They were quiet for a moment, settling into comfortable positions, adjusting to the room's darkness and the safe house's night sounds, before he spoke again. “Fair warning: I'm a spooner. I'll apologize in advance if I don't stick to my side of the bed.”

“Then I suppose it's only fair for me to warn you that I've been known to do capoeira routines in my sleep.”

He chuckled softly in the dark, and neither of them had to say a word about nightmares.

“I'm just saying, you should feel free to tell people that I'm really good at cuddling. 'Cause who doesn't love a big spoon?” He resettled, making the sheets rustle and the mattress dip between them. “I'd especially appreciate it if you could mention that to Agent Romanoff.”

It was Maria's turn to chuckle. “You think a big spoon is what she's looking for? And when exactly do you think she and I have time to braid each other's hair and talk about boys?”

“After target practice and before the pillow fights you all have in my dreams?”

“You mean the ones where we're training to smother the men who want to talk about feelings and pretty redheads instead of going to sleep like professionals?” she said, poking him lightly with an elbow.

“Those are the ones,” he agreed. “You saying there's not a pretty redhead you want to talk about?”

“Yup. I'm saying this is not a conversation you and I are having.” She used the practiced stern tone that had always served her well with new recruits, trusting that Wilson had been at her back often enough now to know the difference between _you've over-stepped_ and _it's too new to talk about_.

“Really, though, if you wanted to talk up my many fine qualities, and get your girl to arrange some kind of double date...”

“The kind where you could plausibly deny it might be a date until you knew she was interested?”

“See, this is why we work so well together,” he said. “The same wavelength, you and me.”

“Oh, so you think you're being a chickenshit, too?”

He laughed again. “Yeah, I kind of do.”

“Wise man.” She reached into the space between them, found his hand and covered it with her own. “Go to sleep, Sam.”

“Yes, Ma'am.”


End file.
